Lily Luna Potter Adventures
by london gal
Summary: Its the beggining of a whole new age. Join Lily potter and the rest of the new generation embark on another great adventure. As Lily learns about Love, Trust, Friendship and how she is the only one who can stop the new darkness that is coming.lily scorpis
1. Chapter 1

The beginning of a new age

"lily potter! I will see you in detention!" shouted Mr Phelps

"I swear that man hates me" whispered Lily to her best mate Hugo also her cousin

"Your telling me, so how many detentions have you go today then ?" asked Hugo

"Today, In total, 5" replied Lily

" My that's two less than yesterday, your not going all head girl on me now are you Lils" Joked Hugo

I might be 16 Hugo but I think it will be quite some time until I get chosen to be a Head Girl" Laughed Lily pulling Hugo through the lunch cue and heading to there normal table, joining Rose and the rest of the weasleys/potters.

" Where have you two been" asked Albus

" Mr Phelps giving me the usual lecture" replied Lily

"Honestly Lily, can you go one day without getting into rouble" added Rose

"Well Rose if I were more like you wouldn't I have been snogging the lovely Lysander Scamander yesterday afternoon, under the shrieking shack" Replied Lily

"Well- I – I " stuttered Rose

Its okay Rosie, your secrets safe with us" winked Hugo

"You two are like the terrible twosome" laughed Albus

" Well you can talk my dear brother, wasn't it you that planted the silencing spell on, Mrs hornblend last week" Grinned Lily

"Aren't they still looking for the culprit" Added Hugo

" Okay what do you want" ordered Albus

"Well we would like a lot of things, but me and Hugo will settle for having the invisibility cloak for an extra week " bargained Lily

" We have a deal" said Albus

" Pleasure doing business with you" replied Lily getting started on her lunch

***

"What a day" exhaled Lizzie collapsing dramatically on Lily's bed next to Lily herself

"Well I'm sure your going to tell us all about it" replied Jane from the other side of the room

"Well first off, I fell of my broom and landed straight into the bushes and got a thorn stuck in my arse, then the nurse found it very amusing and it took her a very long 7 minutes to contain herself to actually get round to casting a spell to get the bloody thing out, and to top it all off! I ran into the gorgeous Albus while rubbing my sore bum. So Lily your brother must think I'm a total wacko who scratches her bum"cried Lizzie

" Well"replied Lily "It could have been worse"  
" How the hell could it be worse" cried Lizzie again

"I gotta agree with Lizzie, that is pretty embarrassing" Added Katie  
"Well, I have no bloody idea, but I am pretty sure that you could do way better than Albus" replied Lily

"Albus Potter, your gorgeous, popular, older brother is PERFECT in every way! " shouted Lizzie

"Okay then my over dramatic best friend!" Cried Lily

So how was your day then Lils, how many detentions did you get?" asked Jane

Well I only got 5 today" replied Lily

" Thats three less than Monday" Added Katie

"Your parents must be so proud" joked Lizzie

Laughing Lily threw flying pillows in all there directions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"lily potter!" screeched Professor Tannes head of potions class

"Shoot" muttered Lily, turning round and facing the very angry teacher,

"Why are you late?" asked the professor, looking at Lily with her almost white eyes and her cold almost manipulative glare

"Well, you see Professor, I was on my way to class when I accidentally ….

"When she accidentally bumped into me, professor and then well" muttered Hugo walking into the class.

"ENOUGH!!" bellowed Professor Tannes at the two of them

" I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR EXCUSES, I WILL SEE BOTH OF YOU IN DETENTION TONIGHT"

With that Lily and Hugo walked to there seats and waited for class to continue.

And Lily thought this day couldn't get any worse, well she was wrong.

As Lily was heading for the Gryfindor common room, the voice of Professor Megonegal was heard over the castle

"Will Miss Lily potter and the rest of the potters and Weasley students, please come to the headmasters office, as soon as possible !"

As soon as Lily heard this she rushed off to the office, and there waiting for her was her family looking as surprised and clueless as she was.

The door opened and there stood Harry Potter with a look on his face Lily knew to well.

"Dad?" Lily, James and Albus said all at the same time.  
"Come with me" said Harry simply.

They did as he said and entered the office, Lily was surprised to see the rest of the order of the pheonic members mostly her family.

There was Fred, Percy,Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Harry, Teddy and the rest of the family.

They all looked at Lily with the same look as Harry had on his face.

They didn't have to say anything Lily already knew and understood.

It was time.

You see there was a prophecy when Lily was only a tiny baby, it was known to the world and that made Lily just as famous as her Father.

The prophecy was.

_Oh the darkness will return, and have power once more._

_There will be the brave and the cowards but only one true hero._

_The hero, a legend the same blood as the saviour before who destroyed the dark lord and returned peace once more. _

_The darkness will return, more powerful and deadly as ever._

_Death and destruction in his path. _

_Yet, there will be hope in the eyes of the youngest, the eyes that hold wonder and power unknown to anyone. _

_Her soul shall hold beauty to bold for the faint, and the darkness will see light in that very soul._

_The name of the youngest,who's soul is the greatest this world will ever see. _

_Lily _

_Luna _

_Potter. _

Lily could remember every word, every time she had ever heard it and what it meant.

The darkness was coming, it was coming soon.


End file.
